herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokeman
Pokeman is the champion of the Metropia region and one of the main supporting characters in the Pokémon Heads & Tails fangame. IN THE GAME Past Pokeman lived during Team Kaiser's dictatorship over Metropia for many years, with their leader Mr. Apocalypse reigning as the Pokémon League Champion with his minions working as gym leaders. One day, Pokeman decided to stop them all and became a "pokehero", some kind of superhero like Pokémon trainer who uses his Pokémon to fight evil. With his strong team, Pokeman started defeating the gym leaders and collecting their gym badges until being able to challenge the Pokémon League, defeating the Elite Four and challenging Mr. Apocalypse himself in a Pokémon battle, defeating him. After Mr. Apocalypse's defeat, the Elite Four and the police sided with Pokeman to arrest Mr. Apocalypse for his crimes, being no longer afraid of him. However, Mr. Apocalypse managed to flee the region, taking only his Pokémon with him and leaving his minions behind. With Pokeman as new champion, a new era based in heroism began in the region, with all the evil gym leaders being replaced for other heroes recruited by him. Those evil gym leaders would eventually organize Team Kaiser, with the goal of reconquering the region. Team Kaiser attacks Pokeman went to Shortcut Bridge to help the police and the player against Team Kaiser, who wanted to steal some ancient plates the player had with him/her. After one of the villains' Pokémon accidentally pushed the player off the bridged, Pokeman sent his Milotic to save him/her and take him/her to a safe place. After that incident, the villains retreated. He appears again fighting a whole army of Team Kaiser grunts by himself at the top of Mt. Ferrus. He asks the player to stop Team Kaiser leader, Ferdinand, of using the ancient plates to summon Arceus to use it as a war machine to conquer the region. After defeating the army, Pokeman rushes to help the player, finding him/her being attacked by Ferdinand for having defeated him. Pokemon quickly knocks Ferdinand out and arrests him. Pokeman's successor After Team Kaiser's defeat, Pokeman goes back to the Pokémon League headquarters, where he is later encountered by the player, who had defeated the Elite Four. After a Pokémon battle, Pokeman loses against the player and declares him/her as his successor, happy that the second champion after Mr. Apocalypse's defeat is as heroic as he is and that Metropia's advancing to a bright future. Despite no longer being the champion, Pokeman keeps living in the League's headquarters, helping the Elite Four in their missions against villains like the alien queen Mithra and battling the player for fun. Mr. Apocalypse returns One night, Mr. Apocalypse reveals to have come back from his exile and destroys the Pokémon League, quickly defeating the Elite Four and battling against Pokeman. This time, however, Pokeman is brutally defeated by Mr. Apocalypse's new Mega Rayquaza, which had been captured by him in the Hoenn region. After being mocked by his old archenemy, Pokeman keeps sure that while he may have lost this time, the player will surely defeat him for good. Disbelieving those words, Mr. Apocalypse orders his Rayquaza to attack Pokeman with his Dragon Ascent attack, killing him. Legacy The news of Pokeman's murder by Mr. Apocalypse serves as the main motivation for the player and all of his allies to join forces against Mr. Apocalypse, ultimately defeating him and all his minions. The Elite Four also puts a statue of Pokeman at the entrance of the Pokémon League, as a sign of respect and admiration. PERSONALITY Pokeman behaves like a classic superhero, showing up that he can handle any situation and defeat any evil he encounters. He is a very altruistic and selfless man, starting his Pokémon journey just to defeat Mr. Apocalypse and free Metropia from his claws. After that, he kept his champion title wishing to one day give it to a good person that could follow his legacy. TRIVIA *He's mainly based on All Might, while his clothing can also resemble Duffman. Category:Pokemon Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Superheroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Hope Bringer Category:Big Good Category:The icon Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Athletic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Determinators Category:Role models Category:Famous Category:Revolutionary Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Category:Outright Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Bigger Good Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Law Enforcers Category:Supporters Category:Elementals Category:Selfless